No right turn
by LexiChick08
Summary: It was a simple party until, BAM! Everyone got scared as a murder creeped around the house. NO FLAMES! R&R sorry for the awful summary!
1. holy crap!

**Lexi: Hey!**

**Taylor: Hey Lexi!**

**Lexi: Hey Tayor :)**

**Penny: Hey Levs!**

**Chey: Hey Levs!**

**Lexi: Here is my horror story! You will like this :D**

**Taylor: Lexi owns: Lexi, Leona, Madea and Jaye  
**

**Aurora Peach owns: Mari Lynn**

**SEGA owns: Sonic, Sally, Shadow, Amy, Sash Lilac, Lein Da, Mighty and Mephiles**

**Lexi: Enjoy! *Laughs evilly***

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The mother of two girls, Sash Lilac and her two daughters, walked down a dirt road to a costume party. Her eldest, Leona (18 years old), wore a devil costume. Her youngest, Lexi (16 years old), wore an angel costume to match her angelic wings she was born with.

Sash wore a witch costume also holding a normal house broom to go with the costume. When they arrived at the destination, the girls stared at the dark mansion. Sash held her daughter's close and walked up to the door, loud music was playing. Sash knocked on the door and Sonic answered. The girls laughed at the blue blur's costume, he wore a superman costume.

"Wow Sonic!" Leona giggled.

"What? I'm a super hero to! I mean i could have came as myself but i decided to go old school." Sonic responded.

Sash rolled her eyes and said, "Well, It's nice seeing you again after all these years. So, where is the lucky wife?"

A brown chipmunk wearing a wonder woman costume came to the door and announced, "Right here!"

"Hi Sally!" Lexi said.

"Well, hello girls! Hey Sash!"

"Hey, have you seen Jaye anywhere? He said he was gonna be here before us." Sash asked.

Sonic said, "You mean your husband? Yeah! He was... Oh no."

Sash asked, "What? What's oh no?"

Sonic and Sally looked at each other and back at the girls.

"Well, I saw Jaye... Kissing another girl." Sally sweat dropped.

Sash stood there and her eyes watered, "W-what? No. He wouldn't! We made oaths!" Sash showed the marriage ring on her finger.

"Sorry, Sash." Sonic said.

Lexi and Leona looked at each other then at their mom.

"Mom?" Leona asked.

Sash looked at her eldest daughter and said, "I'm fine honey. Just... you and Lexi go dance."

Leona grabbed Lexi's hand and walked over to the punch bowl.

Sash took deep breaths, she closed her eyes.

Sonic asked, "Sash?"

Sash opened her eyes and asked, "Where is Jaye?"

Sally pointed at the kitchen, Sash walked in and stomped towards the kitchen,when she got there, she gasped.

Her grey hedgehog husband was kissing a black fox girl, Madea.

"Jaye..." Sash said quietly as her eyes watered.

The grey hedgehog pulled away from the fox and said, "Sash!"

Madea looked at Sash then smirk, "Well hello Sashy. Me and your hasband had a great time in the bed, how you didn't mind me borrowing him for a hour or two."

Madea laughed as she walked away, Sash stared at the back stabbing man in front of her, she whispered, "And you got in bed with her? How could you?"

"Sash! Wait!" Sash pulled the ring off her finger and tossed on the floor then ran out the house towards Sally.

Jaye stood there with his face in shock.

"Wow, dad. You really messed up." Said a voice.

Jaye jumped back and looked behind him and noticed a grey hedgehog with lilac tips stood there with her arms crossed,

"Leona? Yeah, I know I did so leave me alone!" And Jaye stormed out of the kitchen.

A pink hedgehog walked over to Leona and said, "Hey! I saw your dad-"

"Yeah yeah. I know, Amy."

Lexi walked over and said, "Hey, Amy!"

Amy smiled, "Hey Lexi."

The lilac mother walked in and said, "Hi girls. Looks like you two don't have a daddy anymore."

Lexi and Leona frowned at the same time. Amy grabbed Sash's hand and said with a smile, "Well, It's ok! Let's just have a good time!"

Sash smiled and said, "Ok, who wants to dance with mommy?"

Lexi and Leona hugged their mother and said in sync, "I do!"

Sash laughed as she snuggled her children plus Amy.

They danced next to each other then suddenly, the lights went out and a loud scream was heard, "AHHHH!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: So how was that for the first chapter?**

**Taylor: Sad and scary!**

**Penny: Ehh...**

**Chey: Yeah i agree!**

**Lexi: LOL! Ok come back for chapter 2! R&R!**


	2. poor girls

**Lexi: Heyy!**

**Taylor: Hello!**

**Lexi: Ok! Chapter 2 of no right turn!**

**Taylor, Penny and Chey: *Gulp* Oh no!**

**Lexi: Lexi, Chain, Leona, Jaye, belong to me!**

**Sash, Lien da, Sonic, Sally, Shadow, Amy belongs to SEGA  
**

**Mari Lynn belongs to Mari Lynn the Echidna whos name was Aurora Peach.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As the lights turned back on, blood was splattered all on the walls and on the floor. Everyone gasped at the sight, Sonic saw writing on the wall and said, "Hey guys! Look at this!"

Everyone gasped at the words "Your all doomed" was smudged on the wall, in blood.

All the doors in the house slammed shut as everyone gasped and ran towards the front door that was still open. Sonic ran and grabbed the door before it slammed shut, he yelled, "Hurry! Everyone out!"

They all ran out the house and into the front yard. "Everyone! Look up there! Yelled Mighty.

A grey fog formed on the roof. The fog came together with a 'poof' and a grey wolf stood on top of the roof. It yelled out, "You all will pay for disturbing my peace! Aooooh!"

The wolf jumped off the roof and disappeared in mid-air. Everyone gasped and Sonic picked Sally up bridal style and yelled, "Let's get outta here guys! Everyone go home!"

Sonic ran off with Sally in his arms. Shadow grabbed Amy carried her and ran off. Everyone else ran to their homes.

Sash, Leona and Lexi ran in their house, Sash locked the door behind her.

"Mom? Are we gonna be ok?" Lexi asked.

"Of course dear. We're home, go get dressed for bed. Everything will be fine." Leona and Lexi ran up stairs and went into their room. Leona shared a room with Lexi so she wouldn't get lonely.

They undressed out of their costumes and into their pajamas. Leona wore a black tank-top with black shorts, Lexi wore a blue t-shirt with white, fuzzy pajama pants.

Sash looked around the kitchen, wondering what she should cook for dinner. She opened the cabinet door and noticed, "Oh no... We don't have anymore Ramen noddles or bananas!"

Sash walked into the living room and grabbed her purse, she walked up to Leona and Lexi's room. Sash opened the door and said, "Girls. I'm going to the store to get somethings. You two stay here and keep the door locked."

"Yes ma'm!" Leona responded with a smile.

Sash shut the door, walked down stairs, went out the house, locked the door and got in the car then drove off.

Leona and Lexi looked at each other. Lexi yawned, "Ok, goodnight. I'm freaking tiered."

"Ok, night." Leona said as she walked out their room to go to the bathroom.

Leona turned the lights off and walked into the bathroom. She flicked the lights on and shut the door, did her business, got out the bathroom and walked into the living room.

Leona sat on the couch and turned the t.v. on. She sighed and leaned back on the couch, like 30 minutes later, she heard a thud as something banged against the house. Leona turned the t.v. off and looked towards the window.

Then, someone jumped thru the window and glass went everywhere and some shards poked her body. The figure stood straight up, tall and dark, Leona felt so small and scared. Then the figure grabbed her and slammed her on the floor, she let out wild, terrified screams for anyone to come help her. Leona screamed,

"LEXI! LEXI HELP ME! LEXI!"

The figure held a big shard against her neck, and whispered harshly, "Shut up!"

Lexi heard the screams from in her dream, Lexi leaned up instantly and looked around. She saw the room door was open, she slowly walked out while asking, "Leona? Where are you?"

Lexi looked down stairs and saw a man shove Leona down on his member and Leona let out a loud scream. Lexi's eyes filled up with tears and she ran in her room and grabbed her metal bat from her softball try-outs. She ran down stairs and yelled, "Stop! Stop you bag of shit!"

The man looked at Lexi and pulled his member out of Leona, who was passed out from being beaten on by the figure. Lexi gripped the bat tightly as the man walked closer to Lexi.

Lexi walked backwards as he came closer, she stared at Leona, who was bruised, bleeding, and possibly carrying this figures baby.

Tears were pouring down Lexi's cheeks, she looked back at the man. He was stopping, he kept coming closer. Lexi griped the bat tighter and flung at his head, a thud was created when the bat met the side of his head. He fell to the floor and let out a yell of pain, Lexi ran over to Leona and tried to pick her up.

The figure stood back on his feet and yelled, "You little bitch!"

Lexi let out a scream as she ran for the kitchen, she turned on the lights and before she could run, the man had his hand on her shoulder. The man kicked Lexi to the floor and she let out yelp as the cold floor touched her face.

She turned around to look at the figure, he walked into the kitchen and into the light, Lexi noticed his face quickly, her face went to complete shock as she saw him. He got on one knee and stared her in the face, he then said,

"You were always the most fierce and that's why I never held you as a baby, I've always hated you!" He yelled in her face.

Leona woke up and leaned her front body off the floor and screamed, "Leave her alone!"

Lexi eyes welded up with more tears and she said between sobs, "I'm sorry... Daddy."

He stared down at her and said, "Well, sorry isn't good enough honey."

"No! Please daddy! Don't do this!' Lexi begged.

Her dad then punched her right in the face, stood up and kicked her in the ribs. Lexi let out a yell of pain, he then pulled out his pistol and Lexi screamed out as a bullet went thru her shoulder.

Leona grabbed Lexi's bat and pulled herself towards him and she pushed herself to her feet. She could barely stand, she griped the bat and yelled, "Hey!"

Her dad turned around and she continued, "I said- LEAVE HER ALONE!" And with one good swing, her dad fell to the floor, unconscious.

Leona dropped the bat and limped to Lexi, quickly. Leona fell to floor as she saw Lexi, Lexi was slowly dieing. Leona held her head to the floor with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Leona?" Lexi asked with a sob.

Leona leaned up and said, "Yes! Yes, I'm here Lexi!"

"Leona... I-I'm sorry I didn't c-come quicker."

"No, Lexi! This wasn't your fault! This was completely Dad's fault! He was the one who came in here and hurt us all!" Leona protested.

Lexi let out a few gasps and said, "But, I could have saved you from losing the one thing you can't get back... Now because of me being slow, you're probably pregnant."

Leona cried even more.

Sash pulled up in her drive way and noticed the broken window in her house. She quickly turn the car off, ran to the house with groceries in her hands and unlocked the door. She opened the door and shut it back and said, "Girls?"

Sash walked into the kitchen and dropped everything and said loudly with a gasp, "My babies!"

She ran over to Leona and Lexi and fell to the floor with tears in her eyes and asked, "Oh my god! Lexi! What happened?"

Leona said between sobs, "He came thru the window and started beating me then he rapped me and I called for Lexi and Lexi came down with her bat and they started to fight and he pulled out his gun and shot Lexi!"

Sash cried even more, her two baby girls on the floor, beaten and bleeding. Sash asked, "Who is 'he'?"

Leona pointed by the refrigerator, there laid her ex-husband, Jaye.

Sash grabbed her two girls and held them close to her, she called the police and ambulance, when they got there, they took Lexi and Leona into the bag, white car and drove off to the hospital.

News reporters, police men and everyone in the neighborhood came to Sash's house.

The cops scooped Jaye up and took him out the house, he was regaining consciousness when he saw the police carrying him out the house. Sash stopped them the slapped him in the face and said, "She was still a virgin! How could you rape Leona!? She is your oldest daughter!"

Jaye didn't say a word, then the police carried him to the police car.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Well...**

**Taylor: I don't think I'll sleep tonight.**

**Penny: *Sweat drop***

**Chey: *Faints***

**Lexi: Ok... R&R... see ya on chapter two...**


End file.
